Advent Children: Another Perspective
by Firefly Knights
Summary: Another perspective of Advent Children from the eyes of the Before Crisis Turks. Turks have been named and a completely useless OC is involved.
1. The Beginnings of the Troubles of

This is what the Before Crisis Turks were doing during Advent Children! Yay! I named them of the sake of convenience. If they're out of character, please don't kill me, I can't get my hands on Before Crisis…Enjoy!

By the way, I'm sorry that I'm taking up this chapter to describe the Turks…It's so people who've never seen the Before Crisis people can tell what's going on and to show what name goes to who. (And I can't even cover all of them in one chapter!) Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

**Advent Children: A Different Perspective**

The Beginnings of the Troubles of the Near Future

Zeneon sat on a comfy little sofa of the big Turks break room. His dark blue eyes glared across the room, as if trying to bore holes in the opposite wall. His dusty red hair was as unkept as always. It had grown some, coming down to the middle of his neck. It was obvious that he didn't bother going to get it cut. He couldn't care less. He wore his suit loosely; many buttons were unbuttons or buttoned in the wrong holes. His tie was not even tied, and just hung around his neck. He slouched in a way that generally caused fangirls to squee at his smexyness. (Lolz, that's right fangirls.)

It was agreed upon by everyone who had a connection that Shinra Company had some money left after all that had happened was a very good thing. They had an underground building(, literally and metaphorically,) for the time being. It was a total of four basement floors and on above ground floor that was cleverly disguised as a storehouse. It was complete with an opening top where helicopters could take off and land. The company had a place to stay while they began planning for their return to the top of the energy business…I mean, put the balance of the world back in place. Yeah, that's it…

As Zeneon continued to slouch in his chair, Falea walked into the room. Most would say that Falea looked identical to her sister, Elena. The blonde hair and bright blue eyes made them look almost like twins. Falea began growing her hair out for the exact reason. (Somehow, Elena must have thought that having the same style of hair was a smart idea.) Her hair now reached halfway down her back. It was hard to remember the time that it was short for Zeneon now.

"Why are you so angry, Zenny?" asked Falea, sitting across from the former gang leader. Her eyes were pretty harsh for the words being said, "You know they made the right decision."

Zeneon's line of sight snapped away from the wall and now tried to bore a hole in Falea blonde little head, "Why aren't _you_ the one angry, Falea? You're younger sister, who by the way, is a lot less experienced then either of us, is out there! On a mission that has our friggin' future on the line, no less!"

Delmreug tapped Zeneon on the head. The red-head Turk tensed slightly, surprised.

Delmreug seemed to have walked in without the two noticing. His whacked-out hairstyle was still the same as nine years ago: Uncontrolled right bangs and the rest braided close to his skull. He gray eyes glowed with a sort of stone-cold seriousness that only a few of them had. No one knew why the guy was so serious all the time.

"How very unprofessional of you to say such things, Zeneon. Tseng, Elena, and Reno go on the mission. Those were the orders, and we shall do as we are told. That is how we Turks always have been. Isn't that right, Marsha my dear?"

Zeneon decided that Delmreug definitely need that hole in his face more than Falea and began glaring at him instead. Falea herself, decided to sigh in quiet aggravation. She looked up from her seat at Marsha, the former mercenary.

Marsha smiled, shaking her head at Delmreug. Her long, black hair waved around her. Her red eyes always shined with kindness that you would expect from those of angels. She wore her battle gloves all of the time, of late. It made everyone wonder if something was up. But they decided that if there was something up, they'd find out sooner of later. That's just how they were, for the whole time they had been Turks anyways.

Zeneon jumped out of his seat as if something snapped inside him. Falea looked annoyed by his brashness.

"I'm gonna get to the helicopter first and drag that stupid Elena out of there! I deserve that spot more than she ever will!"

Zeneon headed towards the door and immediately ran into Tolegio. Tolegio looked down at him before shoving him aside. Zeneon looked up at the Turks own sword master, wondering why he was back so soon.

Tolegio was a tall man. His slicked-back hair and glasses always gave him a very serious look. A jagged scar traveled up from the middle of his left jaw, ending near a dark blue eye. His posture was as if a board was shoved in the back of his suit, straight and rigid. And Zeneon running into him didn't change it by much.

"I've finished off those insurgents that we've been having lately," he stated. The speed that he worked at never ceased to amaze, "Did one of company helicopters just leave?"

Zeneon roared out in anger. He tore past Tolegio and slammed the door shut after him. The swordsman turned to the others.

"What's going on?"

Marsha sighed. She got up, and put a hand on Tolegio's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tolegio-sempai," she said in a soothing voice, "Our Zenny's just a little frustrated. I think we all might be," she added, looking pointedly at Falea, "You go sit down, Tolegio. I'll go get some tea."

Marsha walked off to find some cups and the teapot. Tolegio sat on the sofa where Zeneon was sitting earlier. He crossed his feet at the ankles and pulled out his sword. He began cleaning it, a sort of bored expression on his face. Those who knew him would know that he was in deep thought.

Suddenly his face tensed up, as if in pain. One hand traveled quickly to his side. The memories of his time in jail flashed within his vision. Falea looked a bit concerned,

"Your…"

"Geostigma," finished the swordsman, "Yes, it has been a bit of a nuisance lately. I assume that means it's getting worse," his words were cool, as if he didn't care about what was invading his body.

"That's why you finished you work so quickly, isn't?" Falea's voice was now full to the tip with worry, "So you could beat the wave in the pain."

A ghost of a smile crossed the man's expression,

"I thank you for your concern, Falea."

While the two were conversing about Tolegio's Horrible Disease of Doom, Delmreug was slowly becoming bored. He was watching the doorway to the kitchen area, awaiting the return of Marsha, but she was taking way too long. He shrugged and got up. He might as well go patrol the halls, even though he knew that there was nothing to find.

Little did he know that everything that shouldn't have happened was about to be triggered all at once. Soon, everything would go wrong that could go wrong. And something unexpected would be found on that patrol that would change the course of events to even more bad things.

* * *

This is actually a fandom I thought I'd never fall for, but I did!

Reviews would make me happy!


	2. What You Just Found Out Will Hurt You

Don't kill me for changing perspective to the second person; I see it as an artistic way to get you into the plot. Yes, there is going to be an OC. She's a plot device, alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own, FFVII or FFVII: Before Crisis.

* * *

What You Just Found Out Will Hurt You

You really didn't know what you were getting yourself into. At least, that's what you told yourself. Barging in like that. You're not the type. You've always been that quite one in the back of the classroom. People teased you all the time and you would just wait for them to go away.

But what you were looking for was there. It was attainable. You had to do it, for your own sake. You had to find him, so there you were, sneaking around in a secret corporation.

Your footsteps made clanging noises against the metal ground. You have already taken off your shoes for that reason, but it didn't seem to help. Even though your walking actually didn't make that much noise, the simple idea of being caught had caused your senses to become acute. Your tiny feminine body should have hardly even given a sound walking normally, yet your nervousness had caused your steps to be harsher, heavier. Your long black hair fell over your bright, green eyes in your hurry. Your hearts seems to be in your ears and gave you your very own countdown. The sound was about as loud as your footsteps. And that sound you've been listening to for 17 years might finally give you away.

You turned a corner and found the room you have been searching for. You hurriedly took out a device from you pocket. You typed something furiously at the keyboard. You knew the code by heart. That was the code you had been practicing for so many years. It was all for this moment.

The door opened easily to your command. You slipped through, knowing from the surveillance videos you have watched so many times that no one will be there. Not until 5 AM will there be an employee heading in your direction. You have finally reached your safe haven. For now.

You found what you were looking for: a tiny little computer driven device. It sat shyly in a corner of the room that you had so rudely broken into.

_Top secret files…_

_Password+_

_View files? Y/N_

…_Processing…_

_Chara: Female. Former status: Hunter. Current status: Turks, gatling gun user._

You growled in agitation as the bleak screen continues to show you names that you did not care to see. Delmreug, Falea, and Sousuke were among them, sliding gracefully across in ominous green. They were all people with jobs of the same nature, but not the exactly the person you were looking for. You begin to lose the feeling of hope. Maybe, after all of these years of studying, he was dead. He might have fallen in battle, or died in the many accidents that haunted this very company. No, not him, you tell yourself, shaking it off. He was like a god to all of you in that stupid gang. You all followed him like a trail of ducklings, in that dump of a place called Junon.

_Zeneon: Male. Former status: Gang leader. Current status: Turks, rod user._

You pulled back from the device for a brief moment, hand on your forehead. You let a small curse word slip out of you. You noticed that you do that a lot, just because you're surprised, "I've actually found him."

_Open Files under subject-Zeneon-? Y/N_

You started looking through the files. Reports. Logs. Tests. Anything and everything you could find was fair game. The first feeling that filled your mind was the relief. After all of these empty years, the leader was still alive and well. The second feeling seeped in as you went through the files. Where was he?

The door suddenly opened. You turned, surprised that someone had come. You saw yourself as quite the unlucky one. The one day that you come in, the employee decides to do a good deed and come in early. You both stared at each other, afraid to move. The employee broke the stand-off almost immediately, however.

"Intruder! There's an intruder!"

You curse under your breath again. You picked up your things, jumped into your shoes, and dashed. If there was one thing you learned from being in a gang, it was how to run away. The employee just watched you leave in total awe for a good few moments before shouting the warning again. You had to smirk as you turn that corner.

After almost five seconds, guards began to chase after you. They were pretty fast to react. Just a bad day today for you, really. You turned a few more corners and began climbing the stairs by twos. The guards were following far behind. Yup, running was defiantly something that you were good at.

Your luck ran out that day, though. Although, it didn't seem like you had too much to begin with. Just as you skidded out of the staircase area you ran smack into someone. A Turk no less.

You fell backwards onto the hard ground. Looking up, you saw the craziest hairstyle in the universe…err…I mean, a very confused Turk. The man looked down at you with an inspecting eye. He didn't seem to understand what you were, since the alert had only reached the floor under you. You might have actually gotten away, if a guard hadn't already seen you and the Turk from the stairs.

"Mr. Delmreug! That woman is an intruder, sir!"

A very solemn frown crossed the double gunman's face,

"An intruder, eh?" he said, drawing a gun slowly off of his belt, "Be grateful, intruder. You are one of the only enemies who have seen my gun, and isn't dead yet."

It was Delmreug, you knew this guys reputation: "If you see his gun, you are already dead." You make an odd squeak of a response, backing up. Your retreat was only to meet with a cold, metal wall. You were going to die, and that was just sad. He knelt in front of you, blocking out any dash for freedom you may try to attempt. He pulled out the other gun and held it at his side as he continued,

"What were you here for?" he asked pointing the first gun at your face, "If I like your answer, I might even spare you. Luckily for you, I'm a merciful mood today."

Good, because the rest of your day seemed to be filled with the worst possible kind. You answer the question as honestly as possible,

"I'm looking for information on a Turk named Zeneon."

"Oh, our Zeneon? Really, now," his gray eyes now seemed faintly interested, "Who sent you?"

You gulped as he pushes the gun closer, tapping your under your chin with the end,

"I…I'm on a personal errand…"

"I see…Then do you have a connection with the former gang leader?" the Turk asked, fingering the trigger in an all-business manner.

You made a slightly annoyed face at being questioned about your connections to the gang. Believe it or not, you had a pretty good reputation in the gang. You even had a nickname, "The Devil's Messenger". Then you remember that this guy's holding you captive at the end of a gun, "I…I was the gang's personal communications worker…" you pause, not wanting to say the last part of your job description, "…and hacker…"

Delmreug made a face that you couldn't read,

"I guess we are going to have to validate this," he sighed at smacked the butt of the gun on your right shoulder. Stars flew in your vision. Before you could realize the pain completely, you lost consciousness. In the final moments before complete darkness overtook you, you heard an announcement echo through the halls.

_All guard leaders and higher ranking personnel, report to the meeting room immediately…_

You really didn't know what you got yourself into.

* * *

Ok, since I'm sure a lot of people will be confused by the chapter title:

The title is a play on the words, "What she doesn't know, can't hurt her."

I'm sorry it's so lame! But if you would review, it'd make a little fangirl happy!


	3. What Goes Wrong

What? The OCs just excessive baggage? Why, thank you. And don't comment about my use of the word sempai. They say it in the game, so there.

* * *

What Goes Wrong

Two female Turks sat in the living room area, one facing the other. Somehow, no one was there anymore. According to one of them, the others had been drinking tea until just a while ago. The smell was still traveling faintly in the air. The other just shrugged. Like she cared if the others were drinking tea. As long as they weren't _drinking_ drinking, it didn't matter if they excluded her.

The first was Trisha. Known as the Turk who entered at the youngest age, she still keeps the title today. Her curly short hair was the same color as Zeneon's. Her eyes were the also the same rusty sort of red. Though she was pretty much the youngest, she was like a worried old mother to the other Turks, looking after them all of the time. She sat quietly waiting for her long time partner, Tolegio.

The other was Jaweli, the former hunter. Her long blonde hair was tied back as usual. Her tannish eyes sparkled with excitement that was seemingly endless. Her wealthy background made her slightly pompous. She always had a thing for big, action-filled missions, but tended to become bored by small ones. She was also a big show-off, so she wasn't one of the best to choose for secret missions, but she was trust-worthy all the same.

The two sat, Jaweli cracking jokes, while Trisha remained silent. Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away. No, it wouldn't, she had know her too long to believe that. She sighed, she hoped someone else would arrive soon; this was getting a little tiring. That was an understatement, a little being the keyword. Maybe she would just go _look_ for Tolegio…

Just as Trisha was debating her next action, Delmreug came in an unusual piece of luggage. He put it down on the edge of a sofa. After making sure it wouldn't fall over, he took a seat next to Jaweli. Jaweli just stared at the thing that he set down,

"Where'd you find a girl?" she asked. Still gawking at the unconscious thing on her sofa. Trisha stared, but at Delmreug, awaiting the answer as well.

"In the hallway," he answered crisply, "She was an intruder that claims to know Zeneon from his gang days."

A bright smile spread suddenly across Jewel's face,

"Ooh! Our little Zenny?" she squealed, "Is it young love? Tell me Delmreug; is it bright, happy, wonderful, blissful young love?"

Delmreug's eyebrow made an annoyed little twitch, "It seemed much more urgent then that, Jaweli. And we aren't young anymore; we're all in our twenties."

Another man walked into the common-room of sorts. The man was a former detective, who once got himself in a heap of trouble. This one was had a thick build. His short brown hair was streaked periodically with grey, and the stubble on his strong jaw was starting to just make him look old instead of style-ish. His dark eyes were looking a little shocked as he trotted in. He seemed to be bearing bad news. Everyone in the room turned to listen,

"Oh, I'm glad you are all here," he said quickly and quietly, "I came to find and tell you all something," his speech was interrupted by him clearing his throat, "...err, Tolegio has finally been taken to the Infirmary. His Geostigma flared up something bad today."

Trisha immediately ran past the man and out of the door. Said door close behind her. The man sighed and fell onto the spot where she was sitting,

"Poor kid," he sighed, kneading the space between his eyebrows.

"You said it, Sousuke," said Jaweli, "How long have they been partners now? It's got to be at least a decade."

"They've been partners before any of us were Turks," answered Delmreug solemnly, "But we have something important as well," he gestured towards the girl he had found earlier.

"I was wondering about that," said Sousuke, rubbing the stubble on his chin, "You know I hate getting civilians involved in anything, right?"

Delmreug took out a gun to clean, "She was an intruder, and quite a good one at that. Her infiltration was very calculated, and she was very good at getting through security. She said something about being the communications worker and hacker for Zeneon's old gang. I believe her completely, her actions are proof enough," his expression seemed to change slightly, "However; I find it odd that she didn't even put up a fight. Don't gang members usually have at least a little fighting power?"

"Although, if she gets you to talk that much, she must be something," said Sousuke with a bit of fondness in his voice, "If you want me to take her to where Zeneon is, I'll be more than happy to."

"Thank you, Sousuke. She's rather heavy."

Sousuke got up and stretched. With one hand, he scooped the girl off the couch and placed her gently onto his shoulder,

"Maybe for a skinny kid like you, Delmreug."

He started walking towards the exit, when Jaweli sprang up,

"Wait, I'm coming too!" she grinned at the still unconscious intruder. She flicked the girl's forehead, yet the intruder continued to be just as non-responding as before, "I want to see Zeneon's face when he sees little old you!"

Delmreug sat alone in the tiny living room cleaning his weapon. The everyday of a Turk.

* * *

Marsha, her gait more like a smooth glide, skimmed across the hallways. Her feet made no sound as they traveled the metallic halls. That was partially because of her graceful form, but she had also learned to walk soundlessly when she was a still a mercenary. Her watchful eyes caught something flying around the corner towards her. She stopped moving, noticing that bright red hair from that many yards away. 

"Reno-sempai?"

"Marsha?"

The man known to the world as the fastest Turk didn't seem to know how to slam the breaks on in time. There would have been a head-on collision, if Marsha had not been a Turk herself. She jumped narrowly out of the way, resembling a frightened kangaroo. Reno began skidding to a stop a few feet from where she had stood. A long black mark was left on the metal-silver floor. The two fastest in the business stared at each other for a brief moment, before Reno began verbal spewage.

"Hey, Marsha," he began talking at max speed, something held tightly in one arm, "I'd love to talk to ya, but right now it's really, really important that I get to the President's office cause stuff happened, then more stuff happened, and bad stuff happened. So umm...err...see ya!"

The next moment, the man was already rounding a corner. Marsha just stood there, wondering what had spooked the guy so much. When she found out, it wasn't going to be all that pleasant.

"Marsha," said a voice, cutting across her pondering, "Marsha...Marsha!"

The woman's head snapped up, "Wha-, err...sorry Sousuke-san. Didn't see you there."

Sousuke adjusted the load on his shoulder, "Do you know where Zeneon is? I can't find him anywhere."

Marsha looked like she wanted to ask about the luggage Sousuke was carrying, but decided that it wasn't really worth it. Sousuke was bad at explaining things for a detective. She knew that even when she despised him,

"I haven't seen him since we left the lounge room," she answered, "Sorry about that."

"Hmm...well, thank you, Marsh..." he made a short pause, looking down. He inspected the skid mark on the ground; he recognized the look of it, "Is Reno-sempai back already?"

Marsha nodded.

"Hmm...I'd say that was quick."

* * *

I had to update, so I'm cutting off there. I was going to go all the way up to where, they are given their individual orders. But I have decided against it, since I wanted to put these two elements in diffrent chapters. Foolish decision I'm sure... 

Review the so far ness...


	4. Mission and Separation

Lennounetteuh, you rocks my socks! Sorry, but this might end up a crappy chapter...

* * *

Mission and Separation

"Reno?" Zeneon stated, more than asked the jittery thing of red hair that just came bursting through the door. He had instinctively attacked the guy, who currently seemed to be more stressed out then he was.

"Boss the-"

Rufus Shinra, a rather quite man, looked up from some paperwork. He interrupted his subordinate's sentence,

"Did you get it, Reno?"

Reno looked ready to shout, his nervous spooked-outness turned to anger in a flash through being interrupted. He held himself down however, at the last moment. Shoving Zeneon out of the way through pure agitation, he stood in front of the desk. With the surprising strength hidden behind those skinny arms, Reno slammed a box down onto the wooden surface of the desk.

"Yes, I got it boss," he said with whatever emotion he was going through lurking under his calmed voice, "But I lost both Elena and Tseng getting it. We were _ambushed_, sir. These...white-haired guys. I dunno what happened exactly."

Zeneon looked from one to the other to the box then the two men again. What was going on? In essence, Turks did super secret stuff for Shinra, and when Zeneon didn't know something, it was aggravating and rather scary as well. He stood still where his co-worker had pushed him, listening intently to what was going on before him.

The President was silent for a moment, staring at the box that was resting on the table. He looked up again,

"What happened then?"

The skinny Turk did a bit of shifty glancing around the room. Eyes wandering everywhere but back at his boss,

"Err...I sent them after the delivery kid. You know, to buy time."

The room fell even more silent then before. Zeneon saw this as the signal to leave. Quickly. Before either of the other occupants of the room noticed his existence, the motorcycle thief had disappeared.

* * *

You woke up. The first thing you noticed is that you were being carried. You kicked at whoever it is, but it didn't seem to be doing anything at all. You went limp again, giving up the fight rather easily. After a few moments the person carrying finally decided to talk to you.

"Looks like you're awake, little intruder," he said in a rather low voice, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to postpone your meeting with Zeneon."

He shoved you unceremoniously into a broom locker. Confused you banged on the metal door, getting his attention. For the first time you could see his face through the grating. A giant with brown hair, kind eyes, and an unshaven chin. He looked pretty sorry for what he was doing, and spoke up to you,

"I'm sorry, little intruder," he said, a little embarrassed it seemed, "We have bigger business to handle right now. If you stay as quiet as you can, I'll promise to let you meet Zeneon. Ok?"

"Sure," you said, uncertain about why you decided to trust him. Maybe it was the gentle giant attitude this guy had.

The broom locker was small, and jammed with a bunch of janitorial items. Pushing a mop away, you leant against a wall. Light poured in through the grating, allowing you to see. Outside was just a rather bland meeting room. The chairs were the cheap folding kind due to budget cuts. As you may or may not know, there is not light underground. The artificial lights shone down; filling the room with a light that reminded some of boring night school days. It reminded you of home. The flooring followed the design of the rest of the building, metallic. There were papers and things taped to the walls. A wipe board hung on one of the walls, where a schedule that none ever followed was put together. You watched carefully as people came into the room. Many people, all in the same uniform, filed in one by one. Soon the room had a good number of people in it. You keep as quiet; which is hard in a cramped locker filled with brooms and things.

"So here's the deal, guys. Since Tolegio and Trisha aren't coming on this one, three of you will come with Rude and me on the decoy mission. The rest of you will head out on the other mission. I'm sort of leaving this up to you guys, since you know, I'm not all that good at this leading thing," with your very small range of sight you could see that the person talking had rather shocking red-hair. You recognized him as the guy that got Zeneon into the Turk business in the first place, and made a metal note to give him a good punch in the face later.

A blonde-haired woman snorted, "And everyone wondered why Shinra Company fell. They left you in charge in the end."

The red-haired man looked annoyed at the woman. She just smirked back, loving the aggravation that she was causing. The Turk looked over his shoulder for assistance from another man sitting silently in the corner.

The man seemed to be the quiet type. He had a bald head, that didn't look to you as shaven. Maybe he balded early. That would make sense, since everything you heard about the Turks seemed stressful enough. Why did these people like this job so much anyways?

The man shook his head, seemed like he wasn't much help. The red-haired man curled his lip and glared at the blonde woman, but seemed to be at loss of words. The woman had a smile full of triumph. You still wonder how these people managed to stay a team, when they usually acted like children.

After the group tried to decided teams through reason,( which they found impossible,) they all agreed that drawing lots was the best way to settle it. It was quick, fair, and no one was allowed to complain. The red-haired man made lots, and held them in a fist.

"Red come with me, Blue goes on the rescue mission, got it?"

Each of the others walked up, pulled a lot, and announced which team they were on.

"Delmreug: red," announced the man that had found you in the hallway. He stuffed his red-tipped paper into a pocket, and went to sit back down. Halfway, he looked up and seemed to notice you. With a half smile, he sat back down in his cheap chair.

"Jaweli: blue," said the blonde-haired woman cheerfully, waving the piece of blue-tipped paper in the air.

"Sousuke: blue," said the gentle giant from earlier. He seemed happy with what he got. It made you wonder what this rescue mission is.

"Marsha: red," this came from a kind looking woman with dark hair. She looked slightly disappointed by the color she had drawn, but took it fairly.

"Falea: blue," this time the woman had short hair. She stated her color matter-of-factly, accepting her post like a well programmed robot.

You almost decided to rip open the door the next moment. Zeneon stood up and walked toward the apparently important Turk. The man already had his hand open, revealing a red-tipped piece of paper.

"Congratulations, newcomer," he said, handing Zeneon the lot, "You're coming with me."

After a few more minutes of briefing, the group seemed decided on what they were going to do. About all you understood of the meeting was that some gang of sliver-haired kids were causing a whole bucket load of trouble, and some of their fellow Turks were captured. It clashed exactly with your own agenda, which sucked.

"Oh," the big man, Sousuke, said suddenly, hoping to sound like it was an afterthought. Really, it was a pretty bad attempt, "I have something else that pretty important."

He walked over briskly and opened the closet door. You were leaning on the door by now, so naturally, you started falling panicky to the floor. Before the floor met your face, however, Sousuke managed to catch you.

"Zeneon, this girl claims to know you."

"Sonteria?" asked Zeneon shocked more than anything else. You could see the woman named Jaweli grin only wider at his reaction.

"Hey, leader," you began, "It's kind important."

* * *

"Ok, Sonty," Zeneon said, looking at Sonteria with a bit of confusion, "So what you basically want to tell me is that...Slazier took over, and the gang's gone bad, right?"

The others had left the room to get ready for their individual missions. The two remained so they could talk about Sonteria's message. They sat facing each other, folding chairs making small creaking sounds under them. As Sonteria nods an affirmative, the glaring lights colored her dark hair to a slight brown. Her eyes showed block after block of florescent lighting.

Her eyes were averted to the floor, watching as her feet traced little circles on the hard, silvery metal. Zeneon signed. Everything that he'd been putting off seemed to be raining back on him. It really sucked.

"I want to help you, but have to take that mission, Sonty. Afterwards, I'll take care of it afterwards."

Sonteria looked up, shocked for a second. Then she quickly hid it, this time, with a cold expression. How could he just-? It was urgent. What Slazier was doing could very well put more than just the gang in danger.

"I understand," she said getting up. Her mind had gone cold, as if it had been jammed into a freezer, "you've worked with these guys for a long time. It figures that you wouldn't care about a little gang anymore," she walked over to the door, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Turk. You may be hearing from us, again," she pointed to his pocket, "Keep you cell on."

As the door closed quietly shut, Zeneon dragged a hand down his face. What had he abandoned for a little more power? A bit flustered, he pulled out a lighter and a package of cigarettes. He pulled one out of the pack and lit it. Taking a deep drag, he tried to remember what Slazier looked like. It was a wonder that he couldn't picture him right. He was like his right arm, always there; always ready to fight alongside him.

Giving out a soft growl he shook the feeling off. Slowly, he exhaled; thin blue smoke rose up into the air. There it met the ceiling...

and disappeared.

* * *

OK. Stop there. That was the hardest thing to write ever! The gang will be back. Just. Not. Now. It's starting to make things complicated. 


End file.
